Jin Tae-Jin
Jin Tae-Jin (Kor: 진태진) is Jin Mo-Ri's adoptive grandfather and the sole master of Renewal Taekwondo. He was the captain of an elite group of soldiers that were sent as spies to North Korea called the RE Taekwondo Force. Appearance He is an old man with a muscular build and "X" shaped scars all along both of his arms and also on his chin. He is usually dressed in loose-fitting, casual martial arts clothes with the sleeves ripped off. Personality Jin was shown to be very stubborn and hot headed, a trait that he passed on to his grandson. He is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He also has a very soft and caring attitude towards people close to him or consider a comrade such as promising Park Il-Pyo's grandfather, Park Il-Tae, he would pass on his efforts of combining Taekkyeon and RE Taekwondo to his son (he passed it on to his grandson Park Il-Pyo due to him being a fugitive) after his death and when he sent Mo-Ri to Seoul so that he may make friends. History He has been in hiding for several years raising his adoptive grandson, and has recently gone missing. While he was still in the RE Taekwondo Force he had Park Il-Tae, Park Il-Pyo 's grandfather, as his subordinate. Park Il-Tae was a Practical Taekkyeon Master, but founded the art of Ssam-su Taekkyeon when he blended the art of Renewal Taekwondo into Taekkyeon in order to revamp the old martial arts style with new techniques and less weaknesses. Jin Tae-Jin himself passed on the book which was edited from 'Old-way Taekkyeon' to 'Ssam-Su Taekkyeon' to Park Il-Pyo, when both Mo-Ri and Il-Pyo were young. He was sent on a mission to recover the suspected nuclear arsenal that North Korea was hiding (revealed to actually be Jin Mo-Ri's hibernating body). Along with his RE Taekwondo Force they embarked on a mission to North Korea. They were ambushed by a group of North Korean soldiers. Tae-Jin asked about the family of the man who was sent to South Korea, but the leader of the group explained how they didn't care about traitors insinuating that they had murdered that family. Infuriated, Tae-Jin proceeded to effortlessly take out of the group. Although the leader was prepared to suicide in order to blow up Tae-Jin, he chopped off his hand and broke his neck. When they had finally found the source of the energy signal, Tae-Jin found a 'gorilla' (actually a lingering trace of Mo-Ri's armor). The other members of the RE Taekwondo squad tried to fight it but were easily fought off. Excited by the proposal of fight, Tae-Jin engaged in combat, unaware that they were ambushed by Government soldiers from behind who killed the Force one by one. Fighting on even grounds with the creature, Tae-Jin found himself on the defensive, and the gorilla detonated, wiping out a vast plain of area and exposing the battlefield, causing them to remark on how it was even more dangerous than a nuclear weapon. Tae-Jin witnessed his comrade's death, telling Park Il-Tae to bury him. He then proceeded to combat the gorilla once more, defeating him with a Hoechook and defeating the gorilla. He bore no ill intention as the gorilla was, in his eyes, just 'defending his territory'. The creature proceeds to hand Jin Tae-Jin an egg with a peculiar baby inside, sleeping. He took the baby with him as the gorilla vanishes. Plot A Round With God As Tae-Jin was siting at his home drinking tea, Park Mu-Bong's men were sent to his house to capture him, but were lost to how old and weakling he looks. Tae-Jin then grew angry towards the men for breaking into his house without showing any manners and defeated them. Tae-Jin then picked up a walkie talkie and spoke with Moon Gi-Joo who became scared by hearing his voice, but then Mu-Bong came in and spoke to him. Mu-Bong mentions that they had his grandson held as an hostage and hands the walkie-talkie to Mo-Ri and Tae-Jin asks "if he(Jin Mori) is doing well". Mo-Ri mention the God Of High School Tournament and that he met a Northern ITF Taekwondo user which silent Tae-Jin for a mention. Mu-Bong then took the walkie talkie and told Tae-Jin that if he doesn't listen, they will harm Mo-Ri to which made Tae-Ji loud which harm the latter ears. Tae-Jin then told him if they try to harm him, they will be the one to be hurt and told his grandson about their family, do what you want and hang up. While cooking a pig out in the forest, Tae-Jin met a guy in hood who grab Tae-Jin and made it glow. The hooded person then ask to come with them to which the latter refuse and punch him, but end up disappearing in a explosion. Tae-Jin then started to think that person was a clone and his hand was somehow injured. Nationals Sage Realm Arc World Tournament Arc Jin Tae-Jin is seen chained up in the Nox Colosseum listening as Sang Man-Duk and the King. After the King tells him he is going to be the next God of Combat. Tae-Jin reacts in a rather brash, hostile and comedic way, by "flipping the bird" twice at the King, with his toes. As the King leaves, Tae-Jin makes a remark towards Man-Duk about his current resentment towards the King. Jin Tae-Jin is seen again, in some sort of trance, as he struggles resisting the powerlendization. Until he is snapped out of it by Lee Soo-Jin, who wants to repay him for placing her grandfathers tome stone, with Gang Man-Suk and Ma Bo-Ra tagging along. When asked if she fought Mo-Ri, fully expecting Renewal Taekwondo to be superior to ITF, Soo-Jin lies about the outcome of her match with Mo-Ri. Causing Tae-Jin to go into a childish tantrum over the suppository 'lost' by his grandson.Chapter 246 Abilities Jin Tae-Jin is the founder of Renewal Taekwondo and the teacher of Jin Mo-Ri. He is easily one of the strongest human characters as he defeated 'The Six', the strongest masters of their martial arts, when they tried to capture him for interrogation. He wiped out a mountain with a single Hwechook attack. Whenever he uses Renewal Taekwondo they are on a much broader scale and shows additional uses. Jin Tae-Jin is so powerful that One of The Six questioned how he could be defeated by a Bishop. Superhuman Endurance: Jin Tae-Jin has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue, like when an unknown charyeok was used to poison his left arm and weakened him considerably. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural Agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Super Human Strength: Jin Tae-Jin has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Tae-Jin has blown apart arenas, buildings, mountains and even a city a size surrounding with a single kick even after fighting for hours. Superhuman Speed: Jin Tae-Jin has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic" and possibly beyond. Renewal Taekwondo *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. Jin Tae-Jin has shown to be able to use it on any part of the body. *'Ground Drawer' (Kor:땅긋기): Grinds the floor with tip of user's foot while spinning.When performed by him it also uproots the ground and used as a shield. *'3rd Stance Hwechook: Shaft Axon' (Kor: 3단 회축): Executes normal hwechook in taekwondo three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. It can easily wipe out an entire mountain. *'Lowest Round Kick': This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique. *'True Round Kick': This move is performed when standing upright. When using this technique the user takes a stance and attacks using the force generated when the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is so powerful that it is capable of wiping out an entire mountain. *'Dragon Seize' (Kor: 용잡기): Advanced version of Hoe Grab. Jumps up into high air while holding the victim's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed. The victim is then thrown into the ground with their head going downwards. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook: Shaft Axon' (Kor: 진회축): While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook, crushing the ground. When it is released, it creates a twister of impact. *'Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Kick': This is a technique used exclusively by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a kick delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As it is a kick that uses air pressure it can't be blocked so it is better to dodge. It can used as a long range attack and in combination with his other personal skill, Sonic Punch. *'Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Punch': This is a technique used exclusively by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a punch delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As it is a punch that uses air pressure it can't be blocked so it is better to dodge. It can used as a long range attack and in combination with his other personal skill, Sonic Kick. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group